


Neuskutečnitelný sen od rexluscus

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Všimli jste si, jak při „pyžamovém večírku“ v Ohnivém poháru Snape s Filchem dorazili na místo nějak rychle a jak blízko byli Snapeově ložnici? Takže tak.
Relationships: Argus Filch/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Neuskutečnitelný sen od rexluscus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [rexluscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/pseuds/rexluscus). Log in to view. 



\--------

„Musí se ta tvoje zatracená _kočka_ dívat?“ Když do něj Filch náhle pronikl, vzdor své rozmrzelosti zahekal. Byl tváří dolů natažený na svojí posteli a zápěstí měl připoutaná k pelesti, zatímco Filch s umolousanými kalhotami staženými kolem stehen zezadu tvrdě a nepravidelně přirážel. 

„Na to nehleďte,“ zafuněl Filch. „Kočky nevědí, co je slušnost.“ 

Snape si odfrkl a ototčil obličej na druhou stranu, pryč od toho příšerného nemrkajícího pohledu. 

Už byl blizoučko. Oči se mu zavřely a z prsou se mu dralo tiché zasténání, nejsladší slast mu zalévala – 

Někde venku na chodbách spustilo pronikavé vřískání. 

Filch ztuhl uprostřed přírazu. Snape vydal přidušené, z hlubin vzešlé žalostiplné zaúpění. Síla nekonaného orgasmu se mu vrátila s takovým úderem, jako by se mu do varlat svezl slitek olova. 

„Protiva!“ Zvolal Filch, vytáhl ze Snapea stále ještě tvrdý penis a rychle si natáhl kalhoty. Snape protestoval úpěnlivým zasténáním. Než vůbec znova našel řeč, aby ho proklel až na půdu, Filch už zmizel dveřmi a jeho strašlivá kočka se mu propletla mezi kotníky. 

Jakmile se mu tělo trochu vzpamatovalo z té neuvěřitelné potupy, natáhl palec u nohy pro svoji hůlku v rohu postele a pronesl kouzlo, které mu odvázalo zápěstí. Potom zápolil s noční košilí, než si ji navlékl přes hlavu, a vyběhl v patách tomu prokletému školníkovi ven na chodbu . 

\--- 

„Takže, kde jsme to byli?“ Filch si zamnul ruce a začal si zase rozepínat kalhoty. 

Snape se nakvašeně ohlédl. Teď byl na všech čtyřech, veškeré zbytečné doplňky zapomenuté. „Taky jsi mohl patnáct vteřin počkat.“ 

„Nebojte,“ řekl Filch a blaženým přírazem do něj pronikl. Snape překvapením zavrčel. „Teď se o vás postarám, pane profesore.“ Během okamžiku zase přirážel, sténal u toho a šťastně si mumlal. „Ach... ano... ach, to je ono, hošku...“ 

Snape zavřel oči a pokusil se vrátit tam, kde přestal. 

Nešlo to. 

„Potter,“ zamumlal. 

„Cože to?“ křikl Filch. „Pořádně?“ Snape skoro padl na obličej, jak mu Filch okamžitě vyhověl. 

„Říkal jsem... POTTER!“ 

Mezi přírazy se vloudila zřetelná odmlka. 

Snape ji ignoroval. „Jednoho dne, Filchi,“ chvástal se bezdeše a otočil hlavu dozadu, „ho zavraždím HOLÝMA RUKAMA!“ 

„Teda!“ Filch se tvářil uraženě. „Pár minut to snad počká, ne?“ Následující příraz byl trochu podrážděný. Snape zalapal po dechu a podlomily se mu ruce. 

Znovu se podepřel na loktech a pokusil se vychutnat si tekuté žhavo, které se mu rozlévalo pánví... ach, ten nádherný pocit, že je plný, že ho Filch honí zevnitř, tu sladce se zvedající blaženost... a pak strnul a prudce otevřel oči. „Potter!“ zasyčel tiše. Filch nevzrušeně pokračoval dál. 

Snape oči pevně zavřel, přirazil zpátky k penisu v zadku a snil, jak se jeho ruce svírají kolem Potterova hrdla. Když se mu varlata začínala stahovat a brnět, představil si, jak Potterem třese, až mu spadnou ty pitomé brýle. S ústy otevřenými v bezhlasém výkřiku, jak jím z jednoho konce na druhý bouřila slast, viděl, jak Potterovi visí ven jazyk a v očích mu svítí malá X jako v komiksu. Ach ano... ach bože... ach... 

Chvíli těžce oddechoval, omráčený a zahlcený rozkoší. Pak sebou plácl obličejem dolů, nebo aspoň nakolik to šlo, když Filch stále vesele přirážel. Jednoho dne ten sen uskuteční, přemítal kalnou hlavou a od ucha k uchu se usmíval. Tohle výjimečné potěšení si dopřeje, kdyby kvůli tomu musel zavolat na pomoc nebe i peklo. A mohl by. Spokojeně zavzdychal. 

\- konec -


End file.
